Arashi Kurai
Arashi "Hail" Kurai(暗い "雹" 嵐) is a 13-year old girl who is often mistaken as a boy. Was previously in one of the 3top Aliea Gakuen teams, Prominence . She is also a supporting character of the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. Background Was born in Koma village. Her mom died when she and her brother, Suzuno Fuusuke, were three. After 5 years in Koma village, she, her brother, and her father moved to Hokkaido and met Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya. Little did she know that the twins had a crush on her. After 3 years in Hokkaido, she and her family moved away. After a few days of travelling, Arashi's dad dropped both her and her brother at the Sun Garden Orphanage and told them to wait for him because he was going to buy food. After waiting for hours, Kira Seijirou, the founder of the Sun Garden, took the both of them in and took care of them. A few days later, they found out that their father had died because he was stabbed to death by a run-away criminal who later committed suicide at a gasoline station. After knowing this, they had no choice but to stay at the Sun Garden which also led the two to give themselves their own new names. Their entire childhood was spent in the Sun Garden and they have also befriended many of them including Kiyama Hiroto who introduced the both of them to playing soccer with them altogether. After Seijirou had discovered the Aliea Meteorite, all of the children were trained to use soccer for evil purposes like destroying schools in Japan. Appearance Her hair is maroonish that reaches her knees with bangs that look like Kirino Ranmaru 's and Gazel 's. Her eyes are yellowish and cat-like which somehow ressembles Nagumo Haruya (Burn)'s eyes. In the Aliea arc, she was first seen wearing a white dress with yellow and black designs and black boots with her hair in pigtails and a bandana. In Aliea, she was wearing the Prominence uniform with her hair was tied in a bun with an origami flower at the side while her bangs were let loose on her face and her face is covered by a mask that ressembles an anbu's mask. Her eyes turn into a dark red color which is the same color as Burn 's hair. In the FFI arc, she wears her usual clothes which consists of an orange and black-striped T-shirt, a black jacket with purple cuffs, dark-grey pants and white shoes and ties her hair into a low ponytail. Personality In the Aliea arc, when she was first seen, she was acting like a calm and cheerful girl. When she was finally on the field, she was a tsun-tsun even though she was never affected by the Aliea Meteorite. When she and the others aren't on the field, she has that kind attitude which almost everyone thinks is just foolishness even though some of them were affected by her cute charms and sometimes even involved in her pictures that were taken with the help of Metron, who was also affected. After Aliea finally ended, she is still tsun-tsun to everybody, especially to Shirou, yet sometimes becomes bipolar in a mysterious way. Plot 'Season 2' She was first seen in Okinawa, whom the Raimon met when they were battling with Oumihara. She was first spotted by Shirou, while she was watching their match. Eventually, Shirou lost focus and blushed a bit when Arashi smiled at him which made Otomura Gakuya steal the ball from him. After the match, Shirou ran towards her and asked who she is and why she smiled at him. The Raimon noticed Arashi when Shirou went to her and is, afterwards, introduced. Kidou Yuuto asked her if she knows anything about Aliea Gakuen in which, she says she knows nothing about. Little did the members of Raimon know that Shirou recognized who she is but didn't mention anything to them or to her. Sometime afterward, when Epsilon appeared, Shirou was about to tell Arashi to stay away but wasn't able to because she had disappeared. The Raimon never knew her real name at that time. Days later, Raimon was ready to battle team Chaos. After the Raimon gets their 7th point, she told Burn and Gazel that it's time to roughened things up a bit. After talking to them, Chaos' plays started to get rough. When she kept heading up to Raimon's goal, Kidou and the others tackled her repeatedly until her mask broke completely and her clip fall from her hair in which, made the entire Raimon shocked to see that she was the same girl they saw days ago, especially Shirou. She also stated that they should call her Hail from then on. After seeing her, Shirou ran towards her and asked why she was part of Aliea in which, she just answered that it was only to destroy all of them. After the conversation, Gran suddenly appeared and told Chaos that it was against the rules to join teams and punished them by exiling Chaos. Afterwards, Gran and the entire Chaos disappeared. 'Season 3' Three months after the Aliea incident, she was spotted by Hiroto in the Liocott Islands, after bumping into her and says that she is roaming around for no prior reason on her skateboard. Apparently, they recognized each other even though she hardly showed any emotion at all. They both arrrived at the Inazuma Japan's practice field where they both saw all of them training. Arashi told Hiroto not to tell anyone who she really was in which, he agreed to. Hissatsu Quotes *''"Loving you was just a waste of my time." (to Shirou)'' *"Play with me!" (to anyone whenever she gets a cold) *''"I'll show you the power of eternal darkness." (to Raimon)'' *''"There's nothing wrong with a little happiness, Gran." (to Gran)'' *''"Smile to the camera~" (to some people of Aliea)'' *''"Destroying your soccer is making me more alive." (to Endou)'' Relationship *''Suzuno Fuusuke (older brother)'' *''Tsurugi Kyousuke (cousin)'' *''Tsurugi Yuuichi (cousin)'' *''Kariya Masaki (cousin)'' Trivia *Her name(暗い嵐) means 'dark storm'. *She is often mistaken as a boy because of her tomboyish attitude and appearance. *She is nicknamed 'Sekuhara Onna' by Urabe Rika because she is often seen by Rika harrassing Midorikawa Ryuuji and she thought she had basorexia. *She thinks Midorikawa is easy to harrass. *She is a troublemaker and often makes a lot of trouble with Midorikawa and Nagumo. *She has a hatred for Fubuki Shirou for a reason. *Arashi is the only female to be called by her last name by almost everyone. *Shirou usually calls her 'Kurai-chan' or 'Kurai-san' even though he's older by a year. *She will appear in the GO. *Her occupation in the GO is a singer of SMTOWN with Nagumo as her manager. *She thinks Shirou once had atelphobia. Category:Forward Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Sun Garden Category:Anime Category:Antagonists